RainbowJavelin
__FORCETOC__ Summary Azuria is very energetic, and a little impatient. She has the rather admirable trait of not caring about caste. She is certainly capable of compassion and helps her friends if she can. Despite this, she has a VERY SHORT FUSE sometimes and can easily go into a WILD RAGE. She has shown to be very social with practially anyone she meet, even MAJOR ASSHOLES with an ANNOYING QUIRK AND BEHAVIOUR. She likes spending time with her Lusus wich is two WHITE TIGER CUBS she was lucky with getting as it is an EXTREMELY RARE thing for a troll to get two lusus. She's primarily interested in Tracking and Hunting, though she considers it boring occationally. This interest apparantly manifest's itself in a habit of being easily distracted when being bored, and also gets carried away when talking to a SPECIFIC TROLL. She has also shown an ARTISTIC TALENT using programs on her DRAWING TABLET. She got no favorite colour because she finds every colour equally pretty. Session Info Still to happen as she hasn't entered THE MEDIUM yet. The only thing know is that her CRUXITE ARTIFACT is a DARK GREEN BUNNY. She also serves as the server client of congenitallySuperior and serves as the server player of benignRobotics. Currently, she is passed out from opening the CRUXTUDER by jumping onto it with force, causing her to be launched into the roof, making her pass out. The session can be found and followed Here. Abilities. ﻿Currently the only two abilities she got and has discovered so far is her UNUSUALLY STRONG NOSE, making her able to track practically anything from anywhere, and her ability she only just discovered making her able to connect a MENTAL LINK to others, allowing communication when passed out or when she doesn't have access to a HUSKTOP or DRAWING TABLET. She has not found out if the latter can make her SEE trough the eyes of the other person.﻿ Be the Energetic Amazon. Your name is AZURIA SERPOX. You live in a HUT wich is located in a TREE. You are a HIGH-RANKED member of your TRIBE "The Third Eye" taken your age into consideration! You like to engage in HUNTING PARTIES with your TRIBE even though it might sometimes get TOO DANGEROUS or BORING and you would chose to stay home. Your daily routine is dangerous enough as it is. You are the best TRACKER there is in your whole tribe wich makes you highly wanted for said HUNTING PARTIES. You can track down PRACTICALLY ANYTHING even on the other side of Alternia! You are fond of wearing MULTICOLOURED SKIRTS you have made by yourself because you think they are pretty. You are almost always POSITIVE but can get RATHER MOODY or FURIOUS at some times. You are also good at DRAWING using your DRAWING TABLET wich also serves as your SYLLADEX wich is currently set to PICTIONARY MODUS. Your Chumhandle is rainbowJavelin and Yøu--Like--Tø--Impale--Yøur--Wørds--And--Letters--With--Yøur--Javelin--:Ð--> Category:Female Category:Green Blood Category:Javelinkind Category:Pictionary Modus Category:Daggerkind Category:Telepathic Abilities